


A fragile ray of light

by Shiro_nana



Category: Kaseifu no mitazono, TOKIO, フラジャイル | Fragile (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Sort of crossover between "Fragile" and "Kaseifu no mitazono", mostly for the Kei x Kaoru goodness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagase (machogwapito)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/gifts).



“Pleased to meet you. I’m Mitazono, your new housekeeper.  
\- And I’m Hanada.  
The two housekeepers bowed to their new employers, who smiled and welcomed them warmly. The Kitagawas were a middle-aged couple who owned an old ryokan in the outskirts of Tokyo.  
\- Thank you for coming on such a short notice! We haven’t has any guests since my father’s death last month. And we’re short on employees.  
\- We’re at your service, sir.”  
They began cleaning the whole place diligently, Mitazono giving some tips here and there, and Emily being her usual enthusiastic self. They were requested to stay for three days and two nights, since it was a Friday, and a big group was coming for the weekend. The Kitagawas and Kubota the gardener were the only persons who lived in the ryokan, and they needed extra help with the chores and the cooking.  
“You did a great job! Now we’re ready to welcome our guests tomorrow.  
Mrs. Kitagawa looked very pleased. She asked for the two housekeepers to dine with the three of them, so they were all gathered around one of the tables in the common room, eating and drinking _ Mitazono was mostly observing the others interact with his curious eyes, not missing a detail of the conversation.  
\- We were not supposed to open again so soon, but we really wanted to keep this business for my late father’s memory. He really loved this place.  
\- I totally understand this! It’s such a beautiful place.  
\- Thank you, Hanada-san! Some people come regularly here to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. My husband’s fiend is one of them. He asked us so kindly for our hospitality. We can’t refuse Nakaguma sensei.  
\- He’s bringing a whole group of med students for a study trip. And that’s such an honor! He said it was his turn to choose the hotel for this year, and that we were the first persons who came to his mind.  
\- That’s so wonderful, Kitagawa-san! We will do our best to serve all of them! Right, Mitazono-san?”  
The cross-dresser looked at her and nodded calmly, before excusing himself for the night_ this time, each of them had a small individual room, designed specifically for employees. 

 

The dining room was filled with guests who were animatedly discussing with each other, talking mostly about medical-related topics. Miyazaki Chihiro was observing them with a happy smile on her face. _This year’s trip is going to be so good,_ the young doctor thought. _I hope Kishi sensei doesn’t traumatize the students though… How could Nakaguma sensei convince him to come again is a miracle in itself. Maybe we will have another love-struck girl like last time._  
“What do you find so amusing, Zakki? I can’t resist you when you’re making such a cute expression! So different from Grumpy over there.  
They both looked at the said Grumpy, who was sitting alone in a corner, frowning, with his arms crossed. The old man chuckled and added in a hushed tone:  
\- Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine. I warned him about not scaring those poor children! Like he will listen to me… We have no real expectations from this anyway. Let’s enjoy the beauty of this place and the onsen, right Zakki?  
\- Let’s do this after the presentation, sensei. I still believe that someone will see how pathology is a really essential and wonderful domain!”  
Of course, Kishi Keiichiro couldn’t keep his mouth shut, seeing the students’ hurried diagnosis and their lack of solid proofs. The tension in the room didn’t dissolve until dinner. No one dared to sit beside the genius pathologist, too scared or too impressed to approach him. Even Miyazaki decided to drink with the others. And Kishi was grateful for that. _She’s not a bad doctor, but she’s too pushy and annoying. I’ll just eat something fast and go to my room early._ He decided to go to the kitchen, since he was not noticed by the young lady who was serving everyone with a cheerfulness that reminded him too much of his colleague’s. _Two overexcited women in the same room is too much._  
He looked at Mr. Kitagawa, who always made sure that everyone’s cups were filled with sake, and since he did not want to attract attention by asking him for permission, he just went through the empty hallway. The kitchen was quiet, and there were only two persons cooking in silence.  
“Excuse me! Do you have some soba left? I won’t bother you for lo… Mi…Mitazono…?  
The housekeeper who faced him when he began speaking froze, and they stayed still, staring at each other, until Mrs. Kitagawa, oblivious to what was happening, told:  
\- Mitazono-san, I will take the remaining food to the room and dine with them. Can you serve this kind young man before taking a break?  
\- Of course Madam. I will prepare something at this moment.  
The woman bowed politely and went out of the room. Mitazono began cooking one portion of soba.  
\- Don’t you dare ignore me, Mitazono Kaoru… wait… don’t tell me you don’t remember me. I’m K…  
\- Kishi Keiichiro-san, I remember you, replied the other, coldly. You seem good. You were not that confident and self-assured the last time I saw you.  
The doctor smiled sadly.  
\- I was confused. It was years ago. But now I’ve changed, and it’s all thanks to you. You’ve left so abruptly… I couldn’t even tell you that I followed your advice about that 100% clean plates.  
\- Ah yes. The one about knowing the origin of what was making your plate dirty in order to be able to clean it perfectly. So you found a way to those 100% you wanted.  
\- Yes. I became a pathologist. That way, I can put those stupid docs in their place. Because as long as they’re doctors, my words are absolute.  
\- I see you haven’t lost that arrogance of yours.  
\- Nobody’s perfect, Mitazono-san. I am arrogant, but you’re a coward.  
\- And why would you think that?  
Mitazono’s voice was slightly trembling. He was almost done with the soba, but he couldn’t face the other man.  
\- You perfectly know why. You came into my life and completely crushed it. I was bored of everything, I was lost and angry with all those idiots who call themselves doctors. I couldn’t face my damn father, who was always making me guilty for my mother’s death, and kept ordering me around. You made me open up to you when I was the most vulnerable. You even opened up to me a little… But in the end you just ran away.  
\- I was your housekeeper. I left after my work was done.  
\- You left promptly because you were afraid of getting attached. I bet you that till this day, you refuse to have any kind of deep relationship with anyone.  
\- Your soba is ready, Kishi-san. I will go make sure that the other guests don’t need more food.  
\- You’re doing it again.”  
Mitazono left without looking at Kishi, trying hard not to lose his cool. The pathologist was right. He was running away. _Why does he have to reappear in my life like this? With that arrogant attitude of his… and his sexy voice, and… DO NOT fantasize on him, and just do your work!_  
When the housekeeper came back to the kitchen, it was empty. There was a small note on the table: “Gochisosama deshita! Your soba is still the best, and you’re still the most gorgeous housekeeper!”  
The next morning, Kishi left before the rest of the group.  
On Monday, he went early to the hospital, greeting Morii with a big smile on his face.  
“Something good happened, Kishi sensei? asked the shocked lab technician.  
\- Morii-kun… I’ve been neglecting my apartment too much. I think I’m going to need a housekeeper.”

 

Kaoru was not surprised when her boss told her that she had a job when she came to the agency that morning. The _client_ had requested him and him alone to help him clean up. _So that was what he was asking Kitagawa-san yesterday before he left. I should refuse the job._  
At 5:29 pm, Mitazono was in front of Kishi’s door. The Pathologist greeted him with a smile on his face, thanking him for coming.  
“I need some help to sort things out here. But most importantly, I really need home-cooked food. And I miss Mitazono’s food!  
\- I am honored, Kishi-san. Where do you want me to clean up first?  
\- Don’t be so cold with me!  
\- Being friendly with customers is not in my job requirements.”  
Kishi sighed. He prepared the cleaning materials, and explained to the housekeeper about what he wanted him to do.  
“Don’t you have anything better than staring at me to do?  
Mitazono was a bit irritated by the other man’s attitude. But he remained calm and continued working.  
\- Watching you is quite entertaining.  
\- I could stop now and go back to the agency. Musubi-san doesn’t penalize us if the clients have inappropriate attitudes.  
\- You know you won’t. Or else you would’ve refused the job from the beginning.”  
Mitazono knew that Kishi was right. That man had always had the ability to read him well, and it was frustrating. He was also the only person who knew about his tragic past _ his boss only knew a part of it. The Kishis had been ones of his first clients. He was not working at Musubi Housekeeping Agency at that time. While he was trying his best to clean up the “dirt” in the family, he found himself getting attached to the young doctor. But he couldn’t… he was too afraid to feel anything for anyone… he didn’t want to be a burden for anyone… So after he made sure that Mr. Kishi stopped making his son suffer, he fled. He changed agencies, and tried to forget everything.  
“You know, it’s because of you that I have an addiction to soba. But no one can make soba like you do.  
\- I’m honored.  
\- You should eat with me. I don’t want to eat alone.  
\- As you wish. But I have to leave soon.  
\- You will come back tomorrow at the same time, right? There is still some work to do.  
\- I could come in the morning and get your whole apartment clean in one day.  
\- Nice try, Mitazono. I like seeing you work. And I quite enjoy your company.”  
The housekeeper said nothing, trying hard not to blush. _He has gotten more daring… I can’t say that’s not attractive._  
Kishi went to bed that night with conflicting thoughts. He wanted to get closer to Mitazono, he didn’t want him to get out of his life a second time, but he didn’t know how he could get the other to open up. It was thanks to him that he became a pathologist, but he helped him in so many other ways. Thanks to the cross-dresser, he was able to get the courage to face his cruel father, and he was able to find a reason to carry on with his life, both professionally and personally. After having a purely physical relationship with Hosoki, and ending it after realizing that he was not really enjoying it, he was left frustrated and confused. He finally found his answers when he woke up sweating, his underwear soaked with cum after a very erotic dream, in which he was being sucked off by a very horny Mitazono. He knew it was not only sexual attraction after he desperately tried to find the housekeeper who left too suddenly. He felt sad and crushed by the lack of results.  
And after all those years, his feelings were still the same, if not more intense. He had the constant urge to kiss those red lips senseless, to put his hand under the man’s skirt, to feel his tempting ass under his hands… He felt himself getting hard at those thoughts. Unable to resist, he circled his erection with his fist, and imagined it was the housekeeper’s long fingers that were touching his cock. He came violently not long after, cleaning his come as much as he could with tissues before falling asleep.

 

The pathologist kept requesting housekeeping services in the afternoon every day, and after a week of sexual tension and more than polite rejections, he was beginning to get moody. He knew that Mitazono was not as indifferent as he wanted to appear. He had seen his vulnerable side in the past, and he was determined to see it again. And even if he was a bit on edge, he noticed that the housekeeper was less and less able to keep his cool. And the only fact that he kept coming to his home every afternoon gave him hope. _He wants my company too… he’s just too stubborn to admit it._  
“Morii-kun, coffee!  
The lab technician gave him a cup filled with the warm liquid, urging him to get his work done. Miyazaki was examining a sample, but she kept looking into his direction every two minutes, and it was seriously getting on his nerves.  
\- What is it? Is the diagnosis written on me, or you’re doing this just to annoy me?  
\- N…no… It’s not…. I’m just…. Well you…..  
\- Spill it! I don’t have all day.  
Morii answered instead of the blushing stuttering woman.  
\- Lately, you’ve been scarier than usual. We were wondering if there was anything wrong.  
\- Well I can’t help it if those idiots who call themselves doctors are too proud or too incompetent! There is nothing wrong with me. My words are absolute, and some people just cannot understand that at all.  
\- If you say so.  
\- Maybe Kishi sensei is in love…  
Hosoki entered the room and sat on the sofa. _Not her… not now!_  
\- You should keep your opinions to yourself.  
\- And you should be honest with yourself… and with the others too.”  
At 5:00 pm sharp, Kishi left the hospital, and hurried to his apartment. He had to make some mess before the housekeeper arrived. He always made sure that there was something to clean or to organize. 

 

Mitazono kept wondering if he was a doM. He was not refusing the pathologist’s requests, even though the whole thing was becoming more and more ridiculous. He kept working under that intense gaze, trying hard not to snap at the man’s sarcastic comments and flirting. Not that he didn’t like that. And there was the main problem. He liked it too much.  
He began working that day as usual, but there was something off. The room was too quiet. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Kishi spoke in an unusually serious tone:  
“You always clean people’s dirt and do all sorts of chores…. But you don’t even clean your own mess.  
The housekeeper stopped what he was doing and looked at the other with a raised eyebrow.  
\- Would you care to elaborate? I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean, Kishi-san.  
Kishi stood up and walked closer to him.  
\- You made a big mess. And you didn’t clean it. At all.  
\- And where is that?  
\- Right in front of you.  
\- What do you want from me, Kishi-san?  
\- I want you to forgive yourself.  
\- I don’t know what you’re talking about….  
\- You perfectly know what I’m talking about. And I know that I don’t want to beat around the bush anymore. I will be honest with you. And I want you to be honest too… with me, and most importantly with yourself. I’m in love with you, Mitazono Kaoru. I have loved you for a long time. You made me discover my true self. You may as well have created Kishi sensei, the scary pathologist, and Keiichiro, that man who desperately wants to be with Mitazono, the talented cross-dressing housekeeper, and who has deep feelings for Kaoru, the amazing sensitive man, who has been torturing himself for a long time.  
\- You… you don’t understand… I don’t deserve to be happy…. I’m…. I’m a murderer.  
Tears were slowly coming down his face, messing up his perfect makeup.  
\- You didn’t kill your sister….  
\- Not directly, but….  
\- You’re wrong! She acted by her own will! She’s you sister, and you both have that same urge to fight corruption and injustice! She died trying to accomplish what she though was the right thing! And I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to feel guilty. You, more than anyone else, deserve happiness.  
Kei stepped forward and put his hands on Kaoru’s cheeks, wiping the tears with his thumbs. The latter smiled timidly.  
\- I must look like a mess. Or a scary clown.  
\- You’re beautiful. You don’t seem to realize what you do to me.  
\- You must be really twisted to find someone like me attractive. Either twisted, or just very kinky.  
\- What is I am both?”  
Kei smiled mischievously, cutting his answer with an intruding tongue and soft lips. Not long after, they found themselves on the sofa, grinding their confined erections together, moaning, kissing, and biting. Kaoru, who was straddling the other, got up and completely lifted up his skirt, getting rid of his underwear in one swift motion, exposing his leaking cock.  
“Panties? You’re going to be the death of me!” groaned the still fully clothed man, before grabbing both of his ass cheeks and engulfing his engorged dick in one go. He kept bobbing his head at a fast pace, humming from time to time, and it didn’t take much for the housekeeper to ejaculate in his mouth, with a loud scream.  
After that, they moved to the bedroom, undressing completely. Kei, who was still hard as a rock, began fingering himself, while Kaoru was washing his face and removing his makeup. The pathologist then rode him fast, making them both have an earth-shattering orgasm. They didn’t clean up much before falling asleep, too tired to move, but completely satisfied.  
They were woken up in the morning by the alarm clock on the bedside table. They were embracing each other, their feet tangled, and neither of them wanted to move.  
“We should get up… We both have work to do.  
\- I’m gonna have to get used to that sexy manly voice of yours without having the urge to jump you every single time you speak.  
Kaoru laughed, and tried to untangle himself. He was stopped by two powerful arms hugging him tight. He felt his lover’s mouth close to his ear.  
\- You’re not going to run away this time… are you?  
That question was whispered with an uncertain tone. _How can I resist him when he’s showing me that vulnerable side of him?_  
\- I don’t want to be your housekeeper anymore.  
\- How about my boyfriend then?  
\- That is not a bad idea. But maybe we should talk about… us… when we have more time.  
\- Come back when I finish from the hospital. Like usual.  
\- Okay. I have to leave now. I will see you at 5:30.”

 

The Musubi Housekeeping Agency’s office was unusually quiet. And the reason for this very weird atmosphere was none other than the mysterious cross-dresser, who seemed to be in a very good mood. First of all, he had greeted them all with a wide smile that was very different from the one that appeared on his face when he was revealing one of his clients’ darkest secrets, of plotting someone’s demise. He then sat down in front of his usual desk, and began examining some papers while humming quietly to himself _ his humming was barely perceivable, but it was there nonetheless! There were no requests that day, so everyone was trying to be occupied with something. But they all knew all they were doing was staring at Mitazono, trying to find the cause for such a different attitude.  
Finally, Musubi-san broke the silence.  
“Mitazono-chan. You’re glowing today! Something good happened to you?  
\- Oh yes! I recently received a new book about cleaning and cooking tips that I had ordered online.  
\- I should’ve known that it’s these kinds of things that can make you happy, Mitazono-san!  
Emily then began telling about the numerous “Magic tricks” he did with their clients to the other women, and the usual atmosphere was back.  
\- You still have something to say, Mitazono-chan.  
\- You’re right. I wanted to actually discuss with you about my work schedule. Due to certain circumstances, I will be available for clients until 5:00 pm from now on.  
\- I have no problem with this, but you know it will affect your salary.  
\- Of course. Thank you for agreeing on my request.”  
_So you’re finally allowing yourself to live again, Mitazono-chan! I am really curious about that “book” of yours._

 

Kishi Keiichiro was a brutally honest person, who never hesitated to yell at anyone he considered an idiot, regardless of their age or hierarchy. But he found himself being strangely shy when he opened the door to Kaoru, who was looking at him with his captivating eyes, without any glasses or makeup. He was elegantly dressed, with a hat covering his short hair.  
“With you, I want to make that effort to be simply Kaoru again. If it isn’t too weird…. well it must be… since you’re used to…  
\- No! I mean yeah, it is a bit weird…. but in a good way… Well you… you’re one sexy as hell housekeeper…. but you’re also…. as a man… you’re so….  
The pathologist felt himself blushing. Kaoru smiled at him tenderly.  
\- Well as my… boyfriend, you get both sides of me all to yourself.  
\- I’m really glad. You know…. I said it yesterday and I will say it again. I love you. All of you.  
\- I love you too, Kei. I want to be with you. I don’t want to deny it anymore. I just can’t.  
Kaoru blushed and added:  
\- I even told my boss that I would be leaving work at 5:00 pm from now on. I want to spend more time with you.”  
He then got closer to his surprised boyfriend and kissed him. Things got heated up very quickly. They couldn’t get enough of each other, only separating to remove each other’s clothes.  
“Kaoru…. aaaah… you’re so hot!”  
The other man answered by a moan that vibrated on the oversensitive nipple he was vigorously sucking and biting. His mouth then travelled lower and lower, skipping his lover’s rock hard cock.  
“You tease!  
\- Tell me what you want, Kei. Beg for it!  
\- Suck me… please… god dammit just suck m…..aaaaah YES!”  
Kei was in heaven. He was getting a blow job exactly like in that dream. No, it was way better. But he didn’t want to come yet. He wanted his lover to be inside him. When he felt his balls tighten, he hurriedly tried to remove the sinful mouth from his dick.  
“Kaoru…. please…. fuck me…. I want you… I need you NOW!”  
He felt a lubed finger and then another entering his whole, preparing him hurriedly, before he was entered by something way bigger. Kei came first, dirtying the sofa _they couldn’t even get to the bedroom_ and he felt his insides being filled with come not long after.  
They fucked many times, only stopping for a brief dinner. On the following days and months, they continued having a lot of sex every day, as if they were trying to compensate for all those years of frustration. Kei discovered that he had a panty kink, and a skirt kink, a bra kink, and a Mitazono-the-sexy-but-naughty-housekeeper kink in general. But apart from their perfect physical compatibility, they genuinely enjoyed each other’s company and could discuss on practically every subject together. Kaoru eventually moved in with his boyfriend, since he had only been coming back to his place to change before work.  
At the pathology department, Miyazaki was glad that her mentor was being more patient with her, taking the time to explain some things to help her understand. Morii and Hosoki were constantly gossiping about his lover behind his back, trying to imagine what the person looked like.  
Things didn’t change much at Kaoru’s working place. Well his boss always looked at him with a knowing smile, but apart from that, the others didn’t really mingle _they were probably scared of him, knowing what he was capable of with people and their secrets. His working partner was a bit different. She was way too oblivious and naïve for her own good. Because Emily being Emily, she still believed his almost constant good mood came from reading about new cleaning techniques. Well maybe there were some new “cleaning techniques” that were making him smile, but no one needed to know that they all involved his tongue and many different parts of a certain pathologist…


End file.
